El caso de la inteligencia de Seiya
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Si eres fan de Seiya o de Saori, no leas este fic.


ADVERTENCIA si eres fan de Seiya y Saori (hablo de fanático, no cosas) mejor busca otro post.

El caso de la inteligencia de Seiya.

Cierto día que no quiero recordar, una determinada "diosa" a la que no planeo alabar se le ocurrió, si, por raro que parezca, aplicarle a TODOS los santos un test de inteligencia.

Pensó ella (si señores y chicas listas) ella pensó, que si sus caballeros no contaban con una determinada inteligencia, no se las verían fáciles en el resto de sus miserables existencias (sin ofender a Camus, Milo, Shaka, Ikky, etc...)

Así que armándose de Nike y uno que otro guadura privado, la "diosa" les dio a "sus" caballeros las indicaciones para el examen.

"Cavayedos, Zepan que arán um ecsamen de imtelijensia, Su Diosa, Atena."

Por lógica, al terminar de leer el memorándum, todos aquellos que leyeron dicho aviso estallaron en carcajadas, menos Seiya, por supuesto.

-No es gracioso.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Seiya por un instante, pero al otro instante lo ignoraron ya que se trataba del favorito de la bruja.

-¡Hablo en serio -proseguía el esperpento- no es gracioso!

Uno de los presentes, que observó detenidamente a Seiya con todo y reacciones, comenzó a sudar frío.

-Seiya¿acaso tu...?

Y de inmediato se dirigió a la casa de Aries, para notificarle este extraño hecho a Mu...

-¿Que Seiya tenga la capacidad para razonar y cosas así? -Mu puso su mano sobre el hombro de Saga- Viejo, necesitas unas vacaciones.

-Así es -Shaka fue entrando a la conversación ya que no pudo contenerse- ya hemos investigado la mente de Seiya, y lo único que hay ahí es vacío y Saori.

-Pero, yo lo ví, es verdad.

-Yo también vi a Seiya, -Milo sale de su rincón- y desde hace días se ha portado así.

-¿Días?

-Así es Shaka -Camus sale del rincón donde estaba con Milo jugando Puzzle Challenge- desde que dieron el aviso.

Los caballeros se detuvieron a meditar un poco (desde que Saori tomó posesión del Santuario a Shaka le dio por dejar de meditar) y juntos llegaron a una conlusión...

Seiya debía ser inteligente, pero no hablamos de la inteligencia ordinaria de cada individuo, sino una inteligencia, muy muy muy muy muy muy muy oculta de los demás.

-¡Les dije! -dijo Saga a punto de arrojarse al vacío.

-No, no puede ser -se decía Mu consternado- Debe haber algún error.

-¿acaso Seiya será realmente un iluminado? -meditaba como en tanto tiempo no hacía Shaka.

-No puede ser, a lo mejor ya nos fuimos al extremo -decía Milo en lo que evitaba el suicidio de Saga- ¿por qué simplemente no lo ignoramos como de costumbre?

-Por que a todos nos afecta. Si Seiya tiene inteligencia -Camus sirvió una copa de vino al alterado Saga- si Seiya tiene inteligencia, nos van a dar en la torre, empezando por Saori.

Y regresando a la meditación, llegaron a una nueva conclusión que despejaría todas sus dudas... el examen, únicamente con ese test sabrían si Seiya realmente tenía una profundamente oculta inteligencia o si solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

¿Y cuando es el examen? -preguntó Milo un poco más relajado.

Pasado mañana, a las 9:00 am. -no se nota que Camus ya esta harto¿verdad?- te lo he dicho cada 15 minutos, poor más de dos semanas.

-Okiday, my friend n.n

-Milo...

-Whats hapenning Camus?

-si llevas acordeón al examen te congelaré la lengua, te golpearé ya sabes donde y finalmente te mato.

-Camus O.O

Durante esos días, los caballeros no hicieron otra cosa más que estudiar, algunos mandaron al hoyo el examen y se fueron de farra y otros no dejaban de pensar en lo que podría pasar si Seiya demostraba tener inteligencia.

El día del examen, Saori sonreía muy satisfecha, ya que las cosas se cumplían a su deseo y voluntad, y todos estaban muy muy centrados (menos Kanon y MM que se fueron de farra con otros) para cumplir su mandato (a medias)

- ... -el maestro Genma Saotome sacando un letrero- ... y olvídense de los memos, las tarjetas y las notas ocultas -le quita un papel a Shiryu- veamos... -le devuelve el papel y hace un nuevo letrero- deje las notas de amor para otro momento.

Un guardia les lleva otro mensaje escrito por Saori.

-Ola, cavayedos, ezpedo ke toros extem liztoz pada ell ecsamen. Lez deceo zuerte.

- ... -otro cartel- Este... creo que mejor empiezan el examen (pensando) 'Creo que a esa señorita tendrá que pagarme más para recomendarle escuelas INEGIU' (otro letreto) Con lapiz por favor.

Y las tres horas que duró el examen, se podía ver el sudor frío de quienes no estudiaran, lo ajetreos que se traían los de los acordeones, y para sorpresa de todos, el primero en entregar el examen fue Seiya.

-No puede ser.

-no es posible.

Pasaron dos días de incertidumbre, en los que el tema de conversación era el mismo, Seiya.

Imposible -comentaba Marin, a quien no le fuie muy buen que digamos- ese chamaco no tiene ni tierra en la cabeza.

-¿Y si realmente tiene inteligencia?

Todos volvieron a sus meditaciones, y el ruido de un automóvil les dio a entender que los resultados habían llegado...

-JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -gritaron todos los caballeros.

Y el Maestro G de inmediato avanzó hasta la entrada del Santuario (por que se cansó) hasta que Saori en persona fue por las calificaciones...

-¡AKI DEVE AVERR ALGUM ERRROR¡EZSIGO UMA ESSZPLIKASIUÓM! -así decía un nuevo mensaje escrito que mandó Saori a los caballeros.

El primer valiente en avanzar (o que empujaron) fue Shun, por lo que tomó las largas listas de resultados y comentó con su habitual inocencia...

-No hay nada de raro¿por qué se enoja?

Saori le señaló los resultados de Seiya.

Shun: Este... pues... como le explico? hermano!

Ikky avanzó, tomó las hojas de resultados, después buscó en el auto el examen de Seiya y dio el diagnóstico.

-TARADO! NO RESPONDISTE NI UNA!

-Es que ahi decía "deja para después las respuestas que no sepas"

- Pero, Pero Seiya, también dice "intenta responderlas después"

-Por eso, eso fue lo que hice, pero aun no creo poder responderlas 

Y de inmediato el Santuario se llenó de carcajadas y gritos de histeria.

-¡Eso solo lo puede hacer un tarado! -MM prepara un ataque- ¡ondas asesinas!

Las ondas fueron despellejando a Seiya, quien quedó en huesos, y como MM (al igual que muchos otros) ya no querían verle, lo mandó al otro mundo, pero en la caída Seiya se rompió el cuello y murió, siendo que ya estaba muerto.

-vayamos a almorzar en paz -dijo un ya relajado Saga tras ver su resultado de 98

-Buena idea -Shaka con 96

-Yo invito el café -Mu coon 96

Y se fueron para continuar adelante con sus contadas vidas.

El caso de la inteligencia de Seiya, ha cerrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fic dedicado a WolfScythe, un gran amigo n.n, a Valsed y a Grow, otro amigo y primo mio (en broma) SUERTE! 


End file.
